


Emerald scales

by Agvarina



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Naga Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina
Summary: Thor loves snakes and when his girlfriend moves to different country to study. He finally get one, but he might have gotten a bit more than he could handle.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor was walking home after a busy work day in the local gym. Normally he would take the bus, but the weather was so lovely that evening that he had to be out and enjoy it.  
As he was walking down the street he noticed something interesting in a pet store display window.   
A beautiful emerald green snake with black stripes was calmly staring at him with it`s venom green eyes.  
Thor could only stare at the creature. He loves snakes and finds them rather adorable, but his girlfriend Jane dislikes them. So much in fact that she made him promise that unless the universe it self gave him a sign that he should get one while shes away in a different country he wouldn`t get it.   
Right as Thor thought of that the pet store employ put a sign next to the snake. It read " Please Adopt Me :3 ".  
If that wasen`t a sign from the universe he didn`t know what was.

So Thor got home with a Lovely snake, a terrarium, a heat lamp and some frozen mice.  
As Thor was assembling the terrarium set up the snake was simply coiled around his neck. It was strange since the store employ had said that the snake was highly aggressive towards everyone. But Thor didn`t think nothing of it since the little guy was really calm around him and even nuzzled it head against Thor`s throat.

When he finally got the Terrarium set up done it was already dark outside. So he simply put the snake in to it`s new little home and went to bed.

It was around midnight when Thor woke up to a weird sound coming from his kitchen. So he grabbed his trusty baseball bat and quietly exited his bedroom.  
There was a small light on in the kitchen accompanied by a rustling sound. Like if someone was searching trough his fridge. Slowly Thor peeked around the corner and stopped to take in what he was seeing.  
Someone was indeed searching trough his fridge. Thor could only see the person back. If you could call that a person. It had long curly seemingly black hair, a body of a human, but from the waist down it had a long snake like tail that zigzagged around the floor.  
Thor went to take a step into the kitchen but his bare foot touched something that caused the creature to stop. With a quick glance he confirmed that his foot had made contact with the creatures tail. Slowly the creatures head turned to look at him it`s face full of Thor`s leftover spaghetti.  
And as Thor`s sky blue eyes came to meet it`s venom green ones he could feel it`s tail slowly wrapping it self around his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor stared at the creature and the creature stared at him.  
"What? I was hungry" The creature said whit a sweet voice and wiped off the pasta sauce from his face.  
"You can talk? " Thor asked.  
"Well of course I can. Why wouldn`t I" It answered and started to make it`s way towards Thor.  
The closer the creature got to him the higher it`s tail coiled around his legs.  
Soon the creature was right in front of Thor so that it`s pale chest was pressing against him.  
It`s skin was smooth against Thor`s bare chest. This being the only time he cursed himself for not sleeping with his shirt on.  
"You are so warm" The creature said as it wrapped it`s arms around Thor`s torso and pressed it`s face against his throat.  
"What is your name" It asked with a low hiss that made shivers run down Thor`s back.  
"It`s Thor" He answered. He could feel the creatures tail coil around his waist, the tip of the tail playing with the waist band of his pajama pants.  
"I like that name. I`m Loki" It said while lifting it`s face to be on level with Thor`s.  
Thor stared right into Loki`s eyes and let out an audible gulp.  
This caused a smirk to form on to Loki`s lips.  
And without any warning Loki locked his lips with Thor`s.  
Thor`s hands instinctively went to grab a hold of Loki`s waist. causing him to drop the bat.  
Their kiss was sweet and gentle, but then Loki pulled a way causing Thor`s lips to part.  
Loki toke an advantage of this and pushed his tongue inside.  
Thor could feel Loki`s tongue rub against his and it made him feel light headed.  
And soon Thor lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning when Thor woke up.  
And whit a quick look around he realized that he was in his bedroom, laying on his bed to be exact.  
Thor let out a sigh of relief and attempt to get up, but there was something lying on his chest.  
Moving the blanket aside Thor was shocked to find out that he didn`t dream last night.  
Loki was sleeping soundly on top of Thor`s chest and his tail was coiled around it self.  
Now he could take a good look at him. Loki`s skin was pale like snow. On his cheeks and down his back there were some tiny emerald green scales that shined when light touched them. His human half looked so elegant and beautiful and his snake half looked suspiciously like Thor`s new pet snake.  
After taking couple of deep breaths Thor managed to move Loki`s sleeping body of of him and walked out into his living room.  
He sat down on to the couch and toke out his laptop to do some research. Since half human half snake people weren`t really that common in his area.  
But right as he was going to open the search engine, he received a video call from Jane.  
Quickly he clicked answering it and Jane`s face came into view.  
"Good morning" She said.  
"Morning" He replied.  
Jane started to tell him about how things were going and how glad she was that they wren`t fighting anymore.  
Their relationship was going trough a rough patch. They had only been dating for a year before Jane left to study abroad.  
But Thor was still happy to see her.  
"-so like I was Saying the professors here are really good and-... Thor what is that" She said and pointed at his shoulder.  
Thor turned his head and saw his new pet snake (well more like Loki being his pet snake) nuzzling against his neck.  
"I thought you promised that you wouldn`t get a snake" Jane said angrily.  
"I know but-" " I don`t wanna hear it!" She said and hung up.  
Thor let out a long sigh and closed his laptop. He could feel Loki`s tail coil around his waist and pair of arms pushing him down on to the couch.  
Thor lied his back against the cushions. He looked up to see Loki`s human face smirking at him.  
Slowly Loki locked their lips together and started to coil his tail around Thor`s torso.  
Thor could feel the blood in his cheeks and opened his mouth so Loki could slip his tongue in.  
The kiss was even better than last nights. It was sweeter and more passionate.  
Loki`s tail was now coiled so that Thor couldn`t move his arms.  
It was far too soon when Loki broke off their kiss.  
Right before Thor could complain he felt the tip of Loki`s tail make it`s way past the waist band of his pajama pants.  
Said tip then started to coil around Thor`s hardening cock, causing him to let out a gasp.  
"You are little bit bigger than I imagined" Loki said seductively as his tail started to pump his cock.  
Loki moved down Thor`s body so that his face was right against the growing bulge inside his pants.  
Suddenly he pulled down the waist band of the pants, freeing Thor`s cock that now stood proudly between his legs.  
"Much bigger" Loki sight and smirked.  
"I`ll take that as a compliment" Thor replied with a prideful smile.  
And then without any warning Loki first liked his cock with his forked tongue before taking it into his mouth, moving his tail out of the way as he went.  
Thor let out a loud moan, but Loki didn`t stop there. He started sucking on it and his hands came to hold the base of Thor`s cock.  
Thor started to thrust his hips up in the rhythm of Loki`s sucking, which didn`t seem to bother him at all.  
He could feel Loki`s tongue wrap it self around his cock inside his mouth. It felt so good that Thor could feel the pressure building up.  
Thor tried to warn Loki, but it was too late. He was already cumming inside his mouth, which Loki happily swallowed.  
"delicious" Loki said as he released Thor`s now soft cock.


End file.
